The subject invention discloses thiadiazolyl and oxadiazolyl phenyl oxazolidinone derivatives. The compounds are useful antimicrobial agents, effective against a number of human and veterinary pathogens, including gram-positive aerobic bacteria such as multiply-resistant staphylococci, streptococci and enterococci, as well as anaerobic organisms such as Bacteroides spp., and acid-fast organisms such as Mycobacterium tuberculosis.
Piperazine-containing oxazolidinonesare disclosed in International Publication No. WO93/23384, Nov. 25, 1987 (PCT/US93/03570). International Publication No. WO95/14684, Jun. 1, 1995 (PCT/US94/10582) discloses esters of the oxazolidinone, piperazine ring structures disclosed in the above PCT application. International Publication No. WO95/07271, Mar. 16, 1995 (PCT/US94/08904) discloses oxazolidinones although containing morpholine and thiomorpholine instead of the subject piperazine.
Other earlier publications in the area of oxazolidiiunes are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,801,600; 4,921,869; EPA 0352781 (Jan. 31, 1989); and EPA 0316594 (May 24, 1989) all assigned to E. I. DuPont De Nemours and Company, which are cited here to exemplify the state of the art.